Obsession Game
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: this is the sequel to Living Through it all Every Little Secret
1. The Return

I ran across the street to Elena's house, and met up with Stefan and some officers, who weren't letting us through.

"They're ok." Elena told the officer that stopped Stefan and I from entering the house.

Stefan and I ran up the stairs to Elena, and as we headed to Jeremy's room, Stefan asked, "What happened?"

"He said that Anna gave him her blood, then he took these pills. And now- I mean, he looks fine, but then again, so do you. So I- I don't know." Elena replied as she told Stefan and me what was going on. I just stood by and listened to what was going on in front of me.

"Come here. Look at me." Stefan said as he bent down to look at Jeremy.

"No, I'm fine. I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said as he tried to pull away from Stefan.

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked.

"No. He's fine." Stefan replied as he stood up.

"You mean, I'm not a vampire? Damn it." Jeremy stated which shocked us all.

"Don't say that Jeremy. Jeremy, why would you want that?" Elena asked as I was wondering the same thing.

"Did you hear about Anna? What happened to her tonight?" Jeremy asked as he got up, and stood in front of Elena.

When Elena didn't reply, Jeremy continued. "She's dead."

"Jeremy. Jeremy, come here. Sit down. I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you tried to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan said as Elena and I stood by and watched.

Jeremy just tried to look away, but Stefan wouldn't have any of that, so he slapped him while saying, "Hey. Do you understand me?"

Elena stepped in after that and said, "Stefan."

We all waited for Jeremy to reply, and when he did, he said, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good." Stefan said as he got up from Jeremy.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him of that." Stefan replied.

An officer knocked on the door, and Elena told him that she would be a minute. I finally convinced Stefan and Elena to go to the hospital, and that I would stay with Jeremy. Jeremy didn't argue about that, and that was fine with me because I was pissed. After Elena and Stefan left, I went off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled as Jeremy looked at me.

Jeremy didn't reply back, so I just went to Elena's room to cool off. While I was cooling off, I heard a thump from downstairs. I slowly made my way down, and saw Stefan fighting with Elena, at least I think its Elena.

"Stefan!" I shrieked as I reached the bottom of the stairs. 'Elena' bent Stefan's arm back and ran off. I ran over to him, and was shocked to learn that it was Katherine that he was fighting.

I went home, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed because I was going with Elena to pay my respects to Tyler's family. I feel so bad for the guy. I woke up a few minute later to someone talking to themselves outside my window. I slowly made my way to the window and saw Katherine sitting on my window sill.

"What the hell?" I gasped as we looked at each other.

"It's good to see you again Ryleigh." Katherine said with a smirk.

"I could say the same." I said back with a smirk of my own.

"This is fun, but why don't you invite me in, so we can catch up." Katherine said as she tried to compel me, I think.

"I would, but then you would be able to kill me whenever you like, and I can't have that. Sorry." I said back, which made her a little mad.

"That adopted family taught you well." Katherine said once she got over her shock.

"I know, but they aren't the only ones." I said with a smile.

"Ah! The Salvatore brothers. I loved them, but Stefan was the one I wanted." Katherine said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I heard the whole story, but Stefan is taking by my girl, Elena, and Damon is, well, Damon." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well, this has been fun. I'll be in touch." Katherine said before she jumped off my window sill and ran off.

I went back to bed, and woke up the next morning with a sigh because I knew that I would have to tell Stefan and Damon about Katherine's visit. I got dressed, and headed over to Tyler's. As I walked up to the house, I was greeted by Tyler and another guy.

"Hey Ty." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Ry. Thanks for coming." Tyler said back as I hugged him.

"Oh, Ryleigh, this is my uncle Mason. Uncle Mason, this is my friend, Ryleigh." Tyler said as we pulled apart, and introduced me to the other guy.

"Nice to meet you, Ryleigh." Mason said as he extended his hand out for me.

"Nice to meet you too, Mason." I said back as I shook his hand. I knew something was off about him, but I also knew that he seemed like a cool guy.

I walked into the house and met up with Damon, which was unintentional. I didn't want to tell him about Katherine here, but I guess I may have to.

"Don't you look pretty?" Damon questioned as he looked me over.

"Maybe, but I need to tell you something." I replied as I saw Elena heading our way.

"What's going on guys?" Elena asked as she stood next to me.

"Katherine came to see me last night." I said as I looked at the both of them.

"What did she want?" "Did she hurt you?" Damon and Elena asked at the same time.

"I guess she wanted to talk, and no, she didn't hurt me." I replied answering both of their questions.

We all agreed that we would handle the situation later, so I decided to go find Jeremy. When I finally found him, he was leaving Tyler's dad's study.

"Hey Jer." I said with a wave.

"Hey Ry." Jeremy said back with a little wave of his own. We talked and walked around till Elena came up to us. We all decided to leave, and when I got home, I changed into some comfortable clothes, and did some light cleaning till I decided to go visit Tyler. I figured he needed someone to talk to. As I pulled up, I heard yelling, so I jumped out of my car, grabbed my bag, and ran inside the house. I followed the yelling to the study, and saw Mason sitting on top of Tyler trying to calm him down.

"Is everything ok?" I asked out of breath.

"Everything's fine Ryleigh." Mrs. Lockwood replied a little shocked to see me.

I stayed with them for quite some time before we were interrupted by my phone.

"Damon killed Jeremy, but he's ok now." Elena stammered, but I heard her perfectly clear.

"I'm on my way." I said right before I hung up.

I grabbed my stuff, headed out the door, and drove as fast as I could to Elena's. When I got there, I ran in the door, and ran straight to Elena's room. I hugged Jeremy tight when I got in there.

"I'm ok Ryleigh. I'm ok." Jeremy said as he hugged back.

We all talked for quite a while till we decided to go to sleep.

"Night Jer." I said as I snuggled into him.

"Night Ry." Jeremy said back as we both fell asleep.


	2. Brave New World

I woke up the next morning by Jeremy tickling me. I giggled, and tried to move away from him. Jeremy chuckled, and kept tickling me.

"Stop Jer." I laughed as I tried to get away from Jeremy.

"I would, but I'm not going to." Jeremy chuckled as he pinned me down. We were both laughing and that's the reason why I love him because he's so playful.

Jeremy finally let me up and told me that he would see me at school. I was helping Elena and Bonnie set up for the carnival. Honestly, I couldn't wait because I get to spend some alone time with Jeremy.

I went home, showered, and changed clothes. I grabbed my back-pack and headed to my car. When I got to school, I went to my locker, and noticed that Jeremy was talking to Stefan about vampire stuff. I'm still pissed at Damon for what he did, and I can't forgive him for I don't know how long.

I was a little sad when I didn't see Jeremy the rest of the day, but I knew that I would see him at the carnival. I went home, changed clothes, and went back to the school.

I wandered around for a bit, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I knew whose they were, and I wished he would leave me alone.

"What is it Damon?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"We need to talk. Now." Damon replied.

I laughed before saying, "I don't think so. I'm spending the evening with Jeremy and my friends."

Damon didn't say anything back, but grabbed my arm, and dragged me to a classroom, where Elena and Stefan were waiting. They talked about how Caroline was now a vampire thanks to Katherine. I was confused, so Stefan and Elena stopped talking to Damon, and explained everything to me. We left the room, and I went to find Jeremy.

I never found him, and that hurt because I thought that we were working on us, but I guess I was wrong. I texted Elena and told her that I was going home. When I pulled into my drive-way, I noticed that Jeremy was going inside, so I got out of my car, and made my way over to him.

"Hey Jer." I said as I walked up the drive-way.

"Hey Ry." Jeremy said as he let me in. I followed him to his room, and we talked about everything.

"I missed you at the carnival." I told him as I sat on his bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got held up by a friend of mine." Jeremy said back as he sat in his computer chair.

I didn't believe him, but I couldn't prove that he was lying either. I just sat there and looked at him. I wish he would tell me the truth, but instead, he lies to me, again.

We talked for a while before we decided to go to bed. I slept in one of Jeremy's shirts, and let me tell you that it was comfortable. *Big smile* When I finally curled up next to Jeremy, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Hey, Ry?" Jeremy asked as I felt him sigh.

"Yeah Jer." I replied while trying not to think anything bad was coming.

"I'm glad we're back together and that you forgave me for what happened with… you know." Jeremy said while trying not to say Anna's name.

"Same here Jer." I said as I rolled over to look at him.

Jeremy smiled and lightly kissed me. I kissed him back before we broke apart and went to sleep. I may have forgiven him, but I'll never forget. I hope that Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and all of my other friends are ok, and that their night wasn't ruined. Well, good-night world.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I was happy that Jeremy and I finally made up, but I was still a little cautious because I never know when Jeremy might try to harm himself again. I quietly slipped out, and went home to change. I decided that I was going to go running again, so I changed into my running clothes, grabbed my IPod, and headed out. I didn't get far before I ran into Tyler and Mason.

"What are you doing running by yourself?" Mason asked as him and Tyler looked at me.

"Well, my boyfriend is asleep, and I have no idea where my other friends ran off to." I replied, which was pretty easy since I was telling the truth.

"Why don't you run with her Tyler?" Mason asked, well, more or less stated as he looked to Tyler.

"Sure." Tyler replied with a slight nod.

I was confused, but I decided not to ask because then that would probably lead to a fight, which I didn't want. Tyler followed me as I ran out of the woods, but slowed me down once we hit the road.

"What's up Ty? You seem a little off." I said as I glanced over at him.

"It's nothing, Ry. I'll be fine." Tyler said back, and that pretty much ended our conversation.

We walked for a few more miles, until we ended up on my street. We said good-bye and I headed home, but not before stopping at Elena's to see what was going on.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" I asked with a smile when I reached Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Alaric.

"I'm going to Duke to get more information about Isobel and Katherine." Elena replied with a small smile.

"Oh, ok. Please be careful. I honestly don't know what I'll do if something happened to my best friend." I said before hugging her.

Elena hugged me back before saying, "I'll be fine, but look after Jeremy for me."

"You know I will, and if something happens to her, just know that I'm coming for you Salvatore." I said with a growl while looking at Damon.

"She'll be safe with me, Darkwood." Damon said with a smirk.

I glared at Damon, but smiled when Elena and Stefan both hugged me. I was extremely happy because they were like family to me. I watched as Alaric drove off, and was kind of worried because Damon could easily get to Elena, but then again, Elena would probably kick his ass, and I know for a fact that Alaric would. I got a text from Tyler inviting me to the swimming hole, and I replied that I would be there soon.

"Hey Jer, I'm going to the swimming hole. Do you want to join me?" I asked as I headed up to his room.

I heard a soft crash and some swear words, and that made me a little nervous. When I opened the door, I didn't see anyone but Jeremy typing on his computer, but I did see a girl's shirt lying on the floor just barely hidden under the bed.

"Nice try, but seriously. We just get back together, and you go and fuck another girl. I know you're here bitch, but you can have him because I'm done, and no matter what you try and do, I'm not giving you another chance." I growled before leaving. I was so pissed off, that I couldn't wait to get to the swimming hole.

I went home, showered, changed, and drove to the swimming hole, where I met up with Tyler and Matt.

"Damn Ryleigh. You look hot." Tyler said as I walked up to him and Matt.

"Thanks Tyler. And might I say, don't you boys look hot as well." I said back with a smile.

"Thanks Ry. Have you seen Caroline?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't, but she might just pop up out of nowhere." I replied with a slight laugh. I think Matt noticed because he smiled at me.

We talked for a while till we had to leave. I didn't really want to leave, but Tyler said that he would meet me at my house. I agreed and left the party. When I got home, I was met with an unexpected visitor. Katherine was waiting on me.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised that you're here?" I asked as I walked up to my door.

"Like I said before, we have a lot of catching up to do." Katherine replied with a smirk.

"And like I said, I honestly don't want to catch up, but if you don't mind I would like to shower and get some sleep." I said back while I unlocked my door.

Before I could get inside, Katherine grabbed me and slammed me into the wall next to my door.

"You'll invite me in, and listen to what I have to say or I'll go next door and kill that precious boy of yours." Katherine growled in my as I struggled to breathe.

"My answer is still no." I gasped as she tightened her grip. I noticed that Damon was leaving Elena's and I prayed that he was coming this way.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?" Katherine asked with a sigh.

"Why don't you let her go and talk to me?" Damon asked as he came up to us.

Katherine dropped me, glanced at Damon, said, "We'll talk real soon." and ran off.

"Thanks Damon." I breathed as I looked up at him.

"Anytime Ryleigh." Damon said as he helped me up.

I leaned into him as he led me into my house and up to my room. I was thankful for him, but I needed to change, so I asked him to turn around, and I changed rather quickly just to be safe.

"Damon, I know that you didn't mean to kill Jeremy, and I was wondering if you would stay here." I said as I looked at him.

"Why? Afraid that she'll come back." Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I replied with a frown.

"Then, yes, I would love to stay and protect you." Damon said with a smirk.

I laughed, but curled up on my bed next to Damon.

"Do you think she would've killed me if I didn't invite her in?" I asked as I looked up at Damon.

"I don't know anymore. Katherine is a loose cannon, so it might've been possible." Damon replied as he looked down at me.

I decided that I would be a sweet person and curled into Damon. I heard him chuckle, before wrapping his arm tight around my waist.

"Goodnight Damon." I whispered as I started to doze off.

"Goodnight Ryleigh." Damon whispered back as we both finally fell asleep.

Ryleigh's running outfit: obsession_game_ch.3/set?id=92241789&lid=2660180

Ryleigh's outfit to the swimming hole: obession_game_ch.3/set?id=92462305&lid=2660180


	4. Memory Lane

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Damon was gone. It felt odd sleeping next to him, but I felt safe at the same time. I got up, showered, changed clothes, and drove over to the boarding house because I heard a scream, and thought it was Elena.

"Stefan! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I pulled him away from Katherine. When I got there, I saw Katherine chained to a chair, with Stefan holding vervain to her cheek.

"I'm getting answers. You need to leave." Stefan growled as he tried to push me out the basement door.

"No. I may hate her, but I'm not going to let you do this." I growled back as I went to Katherine and tried to unchain her.

Katherine and Stefan went back to talking about their past, and that's when I decided to leave. I felt bad for Katherine, but then again, I didn't. I drove home and walked across the street to Elena's for Jenna's barbeque. I was greeted by Alaric, and I was really happy to see him.

"What's going on with my favorite teacher?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen, where Jenna, Elena, and Damon were.

"I'm doing very well. What's going on with my favorite student?" Alaric asked back. Alaric and I have this father-daughter bond, so I hope that no one thinks that we're sleeping together.

"I'm doing really well, and I'm glad to see my friends." I replied with a smile. Elena and Jenna smiled back, and I could tell that this is the family that I was meant to be a part of. Jenna and Elena left the kitchen, and I had to ask the one question I didn't really want to ask.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I walked over to Damon, who had a silver knife in his hand.

"I'm going to prove that the Lockwoods' are werewolves; starting with Mason." Damon whispered back, and I knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Please Damon, don't do anything stupid. What if he comes after you? He might even go after me. Then what?" I asked as I tried to keep myself calm. I knew that this was a long shot, but I had to see if what I was thinking was true.

"I'll stop him before he lays a hand on you. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Damon replied as I gently touched my face before walking into the living room.

I followed after him and enjoyed myself until Mason and Damon were in the kitchen, together. I saw that their conversation was getting heated, so I decided to intervene.

"Are you guys coming to play or what?" I asked as innocently as I could. Damon saw right through me, but Mason fell right into it.

"Yeah Ryleigh, we're on our way. Right Damon?" Mason asked as he turned to look at me, and then Damon.

"Right." was all Damon said, and he said it with a fake smile.

Mason walked past me, and when I turned back to Damon, he was right in my face.

"I had it handled." Damon said as he looked down at me.

"Maybe, but to me, it looked like it was getting pretty heated." I said back with a laugh before walking off to join the others.

Hanging out with Jenna, Alaric, Mason, and Damon was pretty freaking cool. I had a blast and decided to head home. Mason offered to drive me, but I told him that I would rather walk since I lived right across the street. Mason chuckled before telling me that he was glad that Tyler had a friend like me. I thanked him and went home. After I changed, I went to see who was knocking on my door.

"Help me Ry." 'Elena whimpered as she held her side.

"Oh my God, what happened?" I asked as I brought 'Elena' inside my house.

'Elena' didn't answer and when I was about to call Stefan, 'Elena' grabbed my hand.

"I'm really getting good at this." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Why did you trick me?" I growled as I jerked my hand away from her.

"I just wanted to talk." Katherine replied as she headed to my room. I followed her, but I watched her every move just to be safe.

"You have good taste." Katherine said as she looked around my room, while I just stood there.

"Ok, you wanted to talk, so talk." I growled.

"Oh, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Katherine giggled, which stopped when she saw my face.

Before Katherine could say a word, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw that it was Damon. I was happy to see him and let him in.

"I screwed up, Ry." Damon said as he looked at me.

"What did you do?" I asked while trying to get Katherine out because we both knew that a huge fight would go down, and I didn't want my house destroyed, again.

"I tried to kill a werewolf and it backfired." Damon replied.

"What did I tell you? Damn it, Damon." I growled as I tried not to slap him. I should've known that he would do something stupid.

I guess Katherine had left because when I went to my room, she wasn't there. I didn't notice that Damon followed me until I smacked his chest when I turned around.

"What is it with guys and hard chests?" I asked out loud, which made me blush when I realized what I just said.

Damon chuckled before replying, "Maybe it's because we want to impress the girl."

I giggled, but laughed. I decided to go to bed because today had been a very long day. Damon slept next to me, and that made me wonder what was going on between us. I have no idea, but now that Katherine could come and go as she pleased, I wonder what she'll try to do now.

Ryleigh's outfit to Jenna's barbeque: obsession_game_ch.4/set?id=94631898&lid=2660180


	5. Kill or be Killed

I woke up the next morning and saw that I was alone. I wasn't going to let that get to me because I knew that I would have to help Elena stay away from Stefan. I knew that they were fake fighting, but we didn't want Katherine to know. I showered, changed, and drove to wherever I was supposed to. Everyone was helping set up for this picnic, and I knew that I would see Jeremy, who I was majorly avoiding.

"Why does Mason look like he's about to hurt someone?" I asked as I walked up to Damon and Stefan.

"I offered peace between him and Damon." Stefan replied while Damon scoffed.

"Well, I hoped it worked because it will be the death of you Damon, if it didn't." I said before walking off to help people out.

I was working hard, when I saw Damon spit out something. I knew that it wasn't good, so I ran over to him and Stefan to see what was going on.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked as I sat next to Damon.

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon gasped and I knew that someone set him up, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

I watched as Stefan had to shove Damon down to keep him from going after Mason. I wanted him dead now too because, well, you hurt someone I care about, then you're as good as gone. Stefan told me to stay behind just to be safe. I waited before going after them. After a few minutes, I heard gun shots, so I ran until I came across Caroline's mom, Mason, 2 cops, and Damon and Stefan, who were shot and out cold.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood next to Mason.

"Ryleigh, you need to get out of here." Caroline's mom replied as she came closer to me.

"My friends are hurt and you want me to leave them. No, I'm not going anywhere." I said back while moving away from her.

Mason grabbed me and dragged me to wherever they were taking Stefan and Damon. I was so pissed off that I was about to knock the hell out of someone. I watched as the cops basically through my boys on the ground, but what I thought was funny was that Caroline's mom, whose name I found out was Liz, wanted Mason to leave and to take me with him.

"I'm not going anywhere without my friends." I said while crossing my arms.

Liz was about to say something when Damon started to wake up. I made a move to go to him, but one of the officers grabbed me, and kept his arm around my neck to keep me from moving. I was glad that Damon was alive, but I was scared because Stefan hadn't woken up yet. I listened as Damon and Liz talked, but screamed when Liz kept shooting him and Stefan.

"Why are you doing this? They've done nothing to you." I cried after Liz shot another wooden bullet into Damon.

"They're monsters, Ryleigh. They've fooled this town for the last time." Liz replied as she kept her gun aimed at Damon.

"I'll be alright Ryleigh, trust me." Damon breathed as he glanced at me.

Before we knew it, Elena came in and Caroline followed shortly after, killing the officers. Everything went down so fast and I felt bad for Caroline because her mom looked terrified of her. I drove home, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I got inside and locked the quickly before going up to my room. After I showered and changed, I walked into my room, and screamed when I saw the 2 people I thought I would never see again; Dylan and Aurora.

"Did you miss us?" Aurora asked with a smirk.

I tried to run, but they were faster, and Dylan wrapped his arms around my neck. I was shocked that they were faster than last time, and that made me think that they were turned.

"You're not going anywhere, and no one is going to save you this time." Dylan said with a smirk as I gasped for breath. I clawed at his arms, but that didn't help at all.

I was then thrown on my bed and pinned down. I knew that he was going to try to rape me, like the last time. I fought back as hard as I could, and just when I was about to give up, Dylan was pulled off of me. I was trying to cover myself because I was completely naked, and saw that Damon was the one to save me, again. Dylan and Aurora finally left and Damon turned and looked at me.

"Why me? What do they want with me?" I whimpered as I hugged my blankets closer to me.

"I don't know Ryleigh, but I'm not leaving you." Damon replied softly. I was glad that he was here, and I knew that I would be safe.

Damon turned around so I could go change, and I thought that, that was sweet. I came back into my room and curled up under my covers, with Damon.

"Damon, can you promise me something?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Sure Ryleigh. What is it?" Damon replied back.

"Promise me that you'll always be here to protect me." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I promise you that I'll always be there to protect you, always." Damon said back.

I smiled and curled up against him. I don't know why Dylan and Aurora are after me, but I do know that they want something, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

Ryleigh's outfit to help with the picnic: obsession_game_ch.5/set?id=94644609&lid=2660180


	6. Plan B

I woke up the next morning alone, like usual, and went to shower. I knew that I had to help with the decorations for the masquerade ball, and I couldn't wait, but the only downside was, was that I had to split my time between Stefan and Elena. They were still 'fighting', and I don't know when it's going to stop. After I got out of the shower, I went into my room and screamed because Katherine was standing in the middle of my room.

"Damn, you've got some powerful lungs." Katherine said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I glared at her.

"I came to see if you were ok. Is that so hard to believe?" Katherine replied with a pout.

"Actually, yeah it is hard to believe because you only came back for Stefan, if I remember correctly." I said back, but with an attitude.

"That is true, but I also came back to see you." Katherine said back, and that confused me.

"Me? Why?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Well, like I told Emily when you were little, I felt drawn to you, and I still don't know why. Maybe being back in town will bring the answer to light." Katherine replied back before leaving.

I just stood there stunned until my phone rung. I ran over to it, and saw that it was Elena.

"Hey Elena." I answered.

"Hey Ryleigh, are you coming?" Elena asked, and I knew that I heard something in her voice that worried me.

"Yeah Lena, I'll be there soon. I love you sis." I replied, hoping that would cheer her up some.

"I love you too sis." Elena said back before we hung up.

I finally got dressed, grabbed my stuff, got in my car, and headed over to the Lockwood's. I started helping around until Bonnie grabbed my arm. She was basically being dragged by Damon, and I knew that she would hurt him.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked as we all stopped walking.

"A favor." Damon replied.

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie said back with an attitude.

"So predictable. That's why I brought him." Damon said with a smirk.

"And that's why I brought her." Bonnie said as she pointed to me.

"I have no idea what's going on, so I'm just here." I said with a shrug.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine… we have an opportunity to get an upper hand on them. So just hear us out." Stefan said, while Damon added, "Pretty please."

After a few minutes, Bonnie said, "I'm listening."

Stefan's phone started ring as she said that, and Stefan said, "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you play nice, please?" while also looking at Damon.

I smirked at that, and almost laughed when Damon replied, "Yes."

I barely listened to what they were talking about, but I knew that this day was going to be fun because I knew Damon had plans for Mason, and I also knew that he would be in a lot of pain.

I followed Damon and Bonnie, and basically watched as they knocked Mason out and threw him in the back of his own truck. I jumped in my car and followed Damon, who drives like a freaking maniac, to the boarding house. I went back to my car because I knew that I should shed the button down shirt, which I did, and as I was heading back inside, I ran into Bonnie, naturally, and Caroline, who I missed.

"We're going to check something out about where the moonstone might be." Bonnie said before I could say a word.

"Ok, but please be careful, and let me know if you need anything." I said back before they ran off.

I was almost in the living room, when I heard Damon say, "Ooh. Someone's feisty." I had to laugh when Mason knocked his chair over.

"Huh? I thought you liked being tied up." I laughed as I made my way to Damon.

"I thought the same thing." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ryleigh, why are you doing this?" Mason asked with fear dripping from his words.

"You went after the people I love. I told myself that I wouldn't lose another person I loved, and guess what, you threatened my boys, and well, one of them will succeed in probably killing you." I replied with a smirk. I know I sound like a total bitch, but I'm trying to stop Katherine just as much as the boys are, and he did try to get Stefan and Damon killed. I do protect the people I love, and that will never change.

"What?" Mason yelled, but I think he yelled that at Damon because Damon then shoved a hot fire poker into Mason's chest.

I shuddered at the sound of his skin sizzling, but I knew that Damon just wanted information. I stood by and watched as the rest of the scene unfolded.

"You can hurt. Good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some Beastmaster with no affinity to pain." Damon said as he pulled the poker out of Mason's chest.

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good." Damon said as he looked at the spot where the burn mark was as it healed.

"Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." Damon continued as he grabbed Mason and set him up right.

I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, but my phone started to ring. I growled as I grabbed it, and headed outside. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a friend of mine in another state.

"Hey girl. Is everything ok?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Hey, and yes, everything is fine. I was just calling to check on you." my friend, who shall remain nameless (you'll find out soon who see is), replied with a slight giggle.

"I'm good, and why do I think that you have me on speaker." I said with a slight laugh.

"Sorry girl, but I couldn't help it. Your dad made me do it." she said back before I heard laughter in the background.

"I didn't make her sweetheart." my dad said while laughing.

"I know dad, but it's good to hear from you. I miss you guys so much." I said back right before I heard Mason scream.

"What was that sweetie?" my dad asked.

"I don't know dad, but I'm going to find out. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I replied, and I hung up and ran into the house, only to see Damon chocking Jeremy. I was about to pull him off, but Damon pulled away right as I entered the room.

Jeremy left as Damon started talking to Mason, but I stayed because I knew exactly how this was going to end. I listened to Damon and Mason talk before Damon ripped out Mason's heart. I had to turn my head because I didn't want to see it. I went home after that, changed into my pajamas, and crashed on my bed.

I wasn't on my bed for long because my phone started to ring. It was Alaric and he told me that Katherine made Jenna stab herself, and that she was in the hospital. I jumped up, changed clothes, grabbed my bag, and headed to the hospital. I ran in and ran straight to Jeremy and Elena, who were hugging, and Jeremy's jaw kept locking and unlocking.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Elena and Jeremy pulled apart.

"Yeah. The doctor's said that she was lucky and that she'll be fine." Elena replied before she hugged me.

I hugged her back, and told her that I was here for her and nothing else would happen because I would find a way to stop Katherine.

"She's too dangerous Ryleigh. Jeremy could be next, or she could go after you." Elena said while we were walking to our cars. Alaric had finally convinced Jeremy and Elena to go home, and that he would call them if anything changed.

"I know Elena, but she won't go after me because she can't figure out why she's drawn to me. I can use that to my advantage, and if she tries to go after Jeremy, then I'll just have to kill her." I said back.

"Ok, but please be careful." Elena said back after a few minutes of silence.

"I will, and the same goes to you." I said before hugging her again.

Elena told Jeremy to ride with me because she had something she had to do. I knew what she was going to do and I also knew that this was only the beginning of the hell that we were all fixing to go through. Jeremy and I talked the whole way to my house, and things seemed right in the world. When we got to my house, I changed my clothes, again, and gave Jeremy some clothes to sleep in.

We finally crashed on my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. What we didn't know, was that Katherine had someone watching us outside my window. The person was talking to her on the phone, and telling her what was going on.

Ryleigh's outfit: obsession_game_ch.6/set?id=97678039&lid=2660180


End file.
